Epic 12: The Miraculous Gosei Headder Great Assembly
is the twelfth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It features the first appearance of Hyper Gosei Great. Synopsis When the Goseiger become too worked up when both Mons Drake and Dereputa come down to destroy Earth, Master Head pulls them away to force them to discover what is on their side. Plot Refusing to waste more of his time with the Goseigers, Mons Drake decides to go to Earth personally to use technique he and Dereputa used on to destroy countless worlds before. Reflecting on how he joined Warstar's high ranking members, Dereputa proceeds to set up the area for Mons Drake's plan. Arriving, the Gosei Angels transform and battle Dereputa but he separates Gosei Red from the others for Mons Drake to fight. With the Goseigers defeated, and unable to use their Gosei Power after Dereputa tells them off for being out of their league, Master Head intervenes and spirits the Goseigers off. Ending up back at the Amachi Astronomical Institute, after Datas snaps them out of their confusion, he presents the Goseigers a message from the Master Head about combining all of their powers to save the Earth and regain their Gosei Powers. By then, Mons Drake has Dereputa stab him in order perform the Gravity Fall ceremony to pull the Moon closer into Earth's gravity, threatening all life on the planet. After communing with their respective elements to regain their Gosei Power from the Earth itself by remembering their purpose, the Gosei Angels regroup to seal Mons Drake's powers to save the Earth before joining Gosei Red in defeating Dereputa. By the time Mons Drake breaks free from the attack, Dereputa is hit by a Gosei Dynamic and is forced to fall back. Enraged by his defeat, Dereputa loses his composure and demands that Buredoran send Bibi Bugs to make him become a giant in size. The Goseigers form Gosei Great, with Datas Hyper arriving to help, but the robots cannot defeat Dereputa. Remembering the Master Head's message, Gosei Red summons the Skick, Landick, and Seaick Brothers to combine with Gosei Great and Datas Hyper to form Hyper Gosei Great. With their combined powers, Hyper Gosei Great performs the Hyper Headder Strike and destroys Dereputa. With the Earth safe from the Warstar forces once more, the Goseigers rest under the shade of a tree, thanking the Earth for helping return their powers. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Twistornado, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Great, Hyper Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Hyper Gosei Great) *Gosei Pink - Defenstorm, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Great, Hyper Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Hyper Gosei Great) *Gosei Black - Defenstone, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Great, Hyper Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Hyper Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Defenstone, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Great, Hyper Change Headder, Hyper Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Hyper Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Defenstream, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Great, Hyper Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Hyper Gosei Great) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 33, . *Eyecatch **Featured Goseiger (pre-break): Gosei Red **Featured Goseiger (post-break): Gosei Red DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Epic 9: Gotcha☆Gosei Girls, Epic 10: Hyde's Partner, Epic 11: Spark, Landick Power, and Epic 12: The Miraculous Gosei Headder Great Assembly. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa